effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoughts/Rosanna
=Rosanna Hatchet= Perennial Unspoken Colloquy Where would you be if no one could hear your voice? Whenever I would become ill my larynx always became inflamed. It never failed to advance to the point where treatment required that I cease all vocal expression in effort to reduce the inflammation. Do you remember when you were little, and you would get hurt and cry out for help. Remember the excited scream you would let out when you were shocked or surprised. Remember shouting at the top of your lungs in celebration. Imagine never being able to make those sounds again for the rest of your life. Respect is harder to earn when you cannot demand it. You have to learn quickly when people cannot listen to you. Power of will is like physical strength when you know how to use it. It is estimated that by the first grade, 5 percent of children have noticeable speech disorders, the majority of which have no known cause. ---- Rosanna was born Rosanna Katrine Jytte Nørgård, she is the middle child of an old Danish wizarding couple. She is a Pure-Blood witch. The sister of a long lost twin who was once wiped from her memory by magic. The spells have worked for their purpose, and Rosanna has never thought twice about the many memories not belonging to her. But, there has been one unexpected consequence. She suffered from issues with the use of her voice from the age of ten to the age of seventeen. Her body attempted to repair the damage done to her memories which resulted in her losing the use of her vocal chords. Rosanna learned of several other methods of communicating before the permanent loss of her voice, one of which involves a temporary mental link allowing her to project her thoughts directly into the mind of another person. * * * * * * * Rosanna was pitied as a little girl. It began as speech-language impairments in the mid to late 90's. She was misdiagnosed with Vocal cord paresis in early 2003 following her total inability to produce vocal sound. She excelled in learning alternative methods of communication by the year 2010, but she was informed of her prior misdiagnosis, and her medical file is updated to list her speech impairment as Aphonia. Life Soundtrack Not In That Way - Sam Smith Ghost - Halsey ---- |-|Astrid and Austin = Astrid and Austin are twins. Astrid came early, and Austin came very late. |-|Irreconcilable Differences= *Rosanna's marriage crumbles and falls apart - separation = divorce She and Daniel raise the kids (Julia, Astrid and Austin) in Castle Meyers - together until they of school age. +The type of women and other men she is attracted to. |-|Ministry Mysteries= Rosanna returned to the Ministry during her separation from Daniel. She was able to secure a position quite a step up from her time in the Department of Transportation, she would begin work in the Department of Mysteries. Category:Thoughts